Kirakishou
Kirakishou (Translation: Sparkling Snow Crystal) is a member of Rajani's gang and from the anime/manga Rozen Maiden. She is the seventh and youngest Rozen Maiden, as well as the only one without a physical body and Rosa Mystica. Appearance Kirakishou is taller than many of the Rozen Maiden dolls (namely Shinku, Kanaria and Hinaichigo, and she's the same height as Suiseiseki and Souseiseki) despite being the youngest- but that doesn't really mean anything, she honestly just comes up to an average male teen's waist since she is a doll. Kirakishou wears a long-sleeved white, ornately ruffled dress that is sort of in a lolita fashion and resembles Victorian clothing a little bit, with many layers, rose ornaments/patterns, and ribbons. On her head are two small white roses tied to her hair, and she wears tall white boots up to her mid-calves also with lace and roses decorating them. She has long, slightly messy whitish blonde hair that runs down to her waist with two small strands tied separately with the aforementioned roses in her hair, and her single eye is yellow; her right eye is not an eye, but simply a white rose growing from the socket. In the anime, Shinku quotes: "Her left eye can see everything, but reflects nothing, while her right eye is an empty hole, with a white rose growing out of it." As a doll, Kirakishou has ball joints, so she can rotate her arms and legs with inhuman flexibility. Personality Kirakishou is quite like a naive child in personality, except that while children at least gives the appearance of being normal, the word normal doesn't appear in Kirakishou's vocabulary. She's got an innocent veneer, but nothing else about her is innocent at all. After you really get close to her, you'll learn that she's really quite sinister. Kirakishou often acts a little insane in a childish manner, creepily repeating what others say at times and giggling at nothing, much like Barasuishou, the doll that was made as an impostor for her, but she is far more mentally unstable than Barasuishou is- she enjoys others' struggling and likes playing games with people. She is a skilled manipulator of people and a cruel, merciless puppeteer. She has very few qualms and almost nothing she won't stoop to doing to achieve her goals, not caring about other people's safety and preferring to work by herself because she doesn't like relying on other people and doesn't trust them. However, she always speaks in a light and polite tone with a cute and sweet demeanor that never breaks, even when she's crying or furious. She also refers to her sisters with honorifics, showing how twisted she is- she's polite even when trying to destroy them. However, Kirakishou is desperately lonely and wishes badly for company; she only exists in an ethereal form within her N-Field where she holds all the power, and she's willing to do anything to finally have a friend. Her isolation has made Kirakishou is bitter and twisted, and won't regret anything she does. She is obsessed with gaining a true physical body. Kirakishou's insanity most likely stems from that obsession, as Rozen never gave her a physical body and left her alone in her N-Field.Kirakishou also is seemingly attached to the Jun in the not-wound world. She cries for his help when being rejected by Souseiseki's body and is devastated to hear that he doesn't need her to change his world. Category:Female Category:Inhuman Category:Gang members from anime Category:Rajani's Gang Category:Magic users